Dernière nuit
by Lissoue
Summary: Chaque nuit, ils vivaient leur amour proscrit en une danse vive et passionnée, sauvage... Fauves affamés...
1. Première partie

Ils s'étaient aimés durant des nuits entières, étreintes fugaces qui brûlaient leur chair et transcendaient leur âme. Leurs corps entremêlés jouissaient en une osmose parfaite, leur plaisir sublimé par le goût de cet amour interdit... Et ils se réveillaient le matin, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, reprenant peu à peu conscience du monde qui tournait et de la folie de leur liaison irrépressible, sauvage et toujours renouvelée. Il semblait que jamais l'un ne serait rassasié de l'autre. Chaque fois leur union avait ce parfum de désespoir, d'avidité, de besoin ardent... Et la journée, en songeant à la nuit qui s'annonçait à celle qui s'était écoulée, ils sentaient la douleur du désir qui pulsait en eux. Ils étaient jeunes, ils étaient fous et ils s'aimaient de cette manière exaltée qui ne laisse pas le temps de songer à l'avenir, aux conséquences de leurs actes, à la fragilité de ces instants de pur bonheur. Ils ne croyaient qu'en la sincérité de leurs sentiments, en la folie de leur embrasement.

Lui, aimait ses courbes de nymphe échappée de ses eaux, sa peau claire et lisse, ses yeux brillants et sa lourde chevelure d'un blond si pâle qu'elle en paraissait blanche. Il aimait ses doigts fins et adroits, ses seins petits et ronds offerts à lui et sa bouche mince et rosée.

Elle, aimait sa beauté sculpturale, son regard orgueilleux, son allure altière et son torse dessiné par un dieu. Il possédait une aura tout à la fois virile annonçant clairement le danger et une force protectrice qui plaçait les êtres qu'il voulait séduire sous son joug. Elle aimait se sentir dominer par ce lion si féroce tout en sachant que le serpent vif et sournois qu'elle était pouvait à tout moment frapper pour rendre la bête sauvage plus inoffensive qu'un agneau.

Ils étaient bien trop différents que ce soit par leur caractère, leur opinion, leurs amitiés pour s'aimer de tendresse... C'était la passion qui les unissait chaque nuit dans cette chambre d'une tour reculée de Poudlard. Ils recherchaient ainsi, durant des heures, à l'aveuglette, l'Absolu. Et dans les instants de pur plaisir extatique, ils croyaient bien l'avoir trouvé... Avant de retrouver la surface des draps froissés, humides et chauds sous leurs corps épuisés. Et s'ils s'aimaient ainsi, jusqu'à la déraison, dans une frénésie désespérée, c'était bien pour ne pas penser à ce qui viendrait après. L'un volage, l'autre déjà promise... Narcissa et Sirius s'enlaçaient, ne se préoccupant plus que de leur peau brûlante collée l'une à l'autre.

Dans le silence tranquille du petit matin alors qu'un faible rayon de soleil tentait de percer dans la chambre par les minces interstices des volets fermés, une des formes allongée sur le lit remua avant de se redresser puis de se lever avec grâce. Les draps glissèrent dévoilant une poitrine blanche. L'œil concupiscent du jeune homme, toujours couché, suivit le déplacement des jambes élancées à travers la pièce... Il sourit et se précipita derrière l'adolescente au corps si féminin qui enfilait déjà ses sous-vêtements. Il enserra de ses bras sa taille, fit glisser ses mains le long des hanches et ses doigts caressèrent le haut des cuisses galbées, doucement. Il appuya son désir sur le dos de la jeune femme, baisant de ses lèvres affamées, encore gonflées du plaisir de la nuit, la nuque où seuls subsistaient quelques cheveux soyeux échappés du chignon négligé. Il entendit avec contentement un gémissement fuir la gorge de sa proie.

« Sirius, arrête. On a plus le temps.

Je suis capable de faire vite, tu sais... »

Tout en parlant, il la retourna vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien. Il enserra de ses mains le visage aux yeux cernés, aux traits fatigués. Ému par cette apparente fragilité, il embrassa voracement les lèvres tendues vers lui... Avant qu'elle ne se dégage...

« Allez, ça suffit. Tu ne m'auras pas aujourd'hui. Je connais déjà tous tes tours. »

Elle sourit, se tourna vers ses habits, sentant peser le regard de son amant sur elle.

« Me crois-tu sans surprise, Cissy? Figure-toi que j'en ai encore en réserve. Quand il s'agit de toi, je suis toujours plein d'imagination.

Ton imagination m'épuise alors. Il faudra que tu songes à la museler pour la prochaine fois.

Il rit, de ce rire qui ressemblait à l'aboiement d'un chien, devant son air sérieux. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser passer un léger éclat. Puis, elle se rappela la lettre qu'elle avait reçue la veille de ses parents et dont elle n'avait pas parlé à Sirius... Tout d'un coup, les sentiments qui plombaient ses pensées depuis qu'elle l'avait lue furent trop lourds à porter et elle ressentit le besoin pressent de se confier. Elle tira de la poche de son uniforme le parchemin plié en quatre et le tendit silencieusement au jeune homme... Son visage s'assombrit au fil de sa lecture et quand il releva la tête un nuage lugubre planait sur ses traits.

« On était d'accord pour ne pas parler de ça. On devait juste profiter, ne pas penser à tout ça!

On ne peut pas continuer à faire semblant Sirius! Tu n'as plus l'âge d'ignorer ce qui ne te plaît pas, de faire comme-ci ça n'existait pas!

On a avait fait un pacte!

Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça! Grandis Sirius! S'exclama Narcissa qui sentait l'énervement la gagnait.

Je sais très bien ce qui arrivera à la fin de l'année. Tu iras te marier avec cet imbécile pour perpétuer la lignée et nous ne nous verrons plus parce que je suis un traître-à-son-sang en plus d'être ton cousin germain et que je risquerais de te compromettre. Je sais déjà tout ça!

N'oublie pas, que je l'ai choisi. Mes parents ne m'ont pas imposé Lucius Malefoy! »

Sirius ne répondit pas, croisa les bras et afficha un air buté.

« Même sans lui, notre histoire se serait arrêtée. Tu le sais bien!

Pourquoi? Il se retourna, ne voulant pas comprendre, on aurait pu continuer à s'amuser comme on le fait à présent!

Et ça aurait duré combien de temps ainsi? Notre couple était le début voué à l'échec. Tu ne veux pas t'engager!

Là n'est pas le problème et tu le sais très bien, Narcissa, le problème c'est que j'ai été déshérité, que ma famille ne veut plus me voir et que toi tu ne veux pas connaître le même sort. »

Narcissa blêmit violemment, la colère et la gêne mêlées envahissaient ses traits et c'est outré qu'elle répondit.

« Comment oses-tu seulement me le reprocher. Tu imagines la perte que cela représenterait pour moi?

Ta sœur l'a bien fait pour Ted!

Il était moins volage que toi!

Je ne t'ai jamais trompé!

Ça ne tardera pas! Te connaissant tu finiras par te lasser.

Tu ne me donnes pas ma chance, comment peux-tu le savoir?

Je n'aurais pas de deuxième chance moi! Je ne te fais pas confiance Sirius! »

Le ton montait rapidement entre les deux amants. Les querelles étaient fréquentes entre eux... Leurs visages enragés se tenaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre mais il n'était plus là question du même type de passion amoureuse.

« Sois un peu romanesque, mon amour!

On n'est pas les héros d'un roman, Black! Quand reprendras-tu enfin pied avec la réalité et arrêteras-tu de ne penser qu'à ta petite gueule d'ange?

Tu deviens vulgaire, ma chérie, ça ne sied pas à ton rang... Ne crois-tu pas que ta chère mère aurait honte de voir sa fille dans cet état? »

Sirius venait de changer de registre. Sachant que Narcissa gagnerait sur le terrain de la colère, il s'engagea sur celui de la provocation et du cynisme avec un arrière goût d'amertume dans la bouche, cependant.

« Tu m'insupportes! Je ne veux plus te voir! »

Elle se rhabilla prestement et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte, sans un regard en arrière, ne laissant dans son sillage que son parfum doux et froid à la fois et le bruit de ses talons sur le sol.


	2. Deuxième partie

* * *

**Voilà, alors il se trouve que j'avais oublié de préciser dans la première partie que cette histoire était un simple OS en deux partie. Donc voilà la fin. Merci pour les reviews auxquelles je vais répondre directement!**

**Bisous

* * *

****Dernière nuit**

**Deuxième et dernière partie**

* * *

Il la regarda. Longtemps. Il la dévorait avidement des yeux. Elle semblait si fraîche, si jeune, auréolée de sa blondeur... Mais son maintien orgueilleux, ses manières raffinées étaient comme gâchées par une expression dure sur son visage, proche du mépris qu'il ne lui connaissait pas... Il ne lui fut pas difficile de comprendre que si en apparence elle était restée la même, les événements de sa vie l'avaient rendue plus sèche, moins spontanée et presque aigrie... Il pleura intérieurement sur la perte de l'adolescente qu'avait été Narcissa Black, aujourd'hui nommée Madame Malefoy. Il ignora la rage et la jalousie qui montèrent en lui à cette pensée. Depuis combien temps n'avait-il pas vu une jeune femme belle et richement vêtue? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu un véritable être humain? Car pouvait-on réellement désigner comme humain, un être qui vivait comme un animal? Dix ans qu'il était enfermé à Azkaban... Il n'avait jamais eu la moindre visite et voilà qu'à présent son ancienne amante venait remuer son passé... « Que fais-tu là Narcissa? » Sa voix n'avait rien d'amicale et la jeune femme eut un infime mouvement de recule. « Sirius... » Elle se rapprocha, tendit ses mains fines et blanches d'aristocrate et encercla avec douceur le visage aux traits épuisés, vieillis trop tôt. Le jeune homme qui abordait la trentaine, paraissait vingt ans de plus. Il était sale, en guenilles, amaigri... Elle chercha ardemment la flamme vantarde qui pétillait autrefois dans son regard. Où était passé l'altier Sirius Black? L'homme qu'elle avait à présent devant elle ne ressemblait que de très loin au garçon joueur et heureux de vivre de sa jeunesse. « Comment vas-tu? Demanda t-elle avec circonspection.

Comme tu vois, je ne suis pas trop mal loti!

Ton ironie ne sert à rien. Je pensais que notre rencontre prendrait une autre voie après tant d'années de séparation.

Serais-ce une blague Narcissa? Je croupis dans cette geôle pour un crime que je n'ai pas commis, je n'ai plus de nouvelles de toi depuis que tu es mariée à Malefoy et lorsque tu daignes enfin venir me rendre visite, je devrais me jeter à tes pieds, te remercier, te promettre mon amour éternel et te déclarer à quel point tu m'as manqué! »

Ils se fixèrent longuement avec colère et désespoir. Tout n'était que gâchis. Narcissa ne trouvait plus ses mots, quant à Sirius il n'avait plus rien à dire. La jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui appartenait à une autre vie. Elle n'avait pas de consistance dans sa réalité à lui, elle n'était qu'un rêve éthéré... Elle était venue... Et elle repartirait, le renvoyant à sa lugubre existence. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était venue. Ça n'avait pas de sens... « Que me veux-tu? Demanda t-il.

Mon fils, Drago, rentre à Poudlard cette année. Lucius travaille beaucoup... Peu de gens viennent me rendre visite dans mon manoir et...

En quoi suis-je concerné par ton histoire? Tu me balances ta petite vie bien rangée dans la figure? Quand j'ai été arrêté, Drago avait quel âge? Un an? Comme Harry...

Comment?

Tu sais bien, Narcissa, Harry Potter! Lui, n'a pas eu la chance de ton fils. Connaissant ton instinct maternel, il a dû être chéri au-delà du raisonnable. Rappelle-toi que ton maître a détruit ma vie. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu es restée un mangemort en retrait même du temps de la puissance de Voldemort que je t'estime innocente. Tu as piétiné tout ce à quoi je tenais. Et j'aurais autant aimé que tu ne viennes pas. »

Sirius se recula pour se dégager des mains glacées de la jeune femme. Il se détourna du visage froid et indécis. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle en dise plus pour comprendre que si elle était venue c'était par ennui... Probablement un brin de nostalgie planait-il en elle également... Il ne voulait pas être une simple distraction... « Notre histoire aurait pu être belle... » Narcissa avait parlé doucement, avec prudence, les yeux dans le vague. « Notre histoire était vouée depuis le début à l'échec. La relation que nous avions était désavouée par la société. Il n'y a bien que les sorciers qui se disent sang-pur pour s'accoupler entre cousins. Cela fait longtemps que je ne pense plus à toi. A ton corps devrais-je plutôt dire, il n'y a que lui que j'ai jamais aimé.

Je crois que tout est dit...

Je le crois aussi!

Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tes paroles me blessent...

Que veux-tu que je te dise? Je te conseille de t'en aller Narcissa Malefoy. Tu n'as jamais rien eu à faire ici!

Bien... »

Sa voix tremblait, elle tentait vainement de conserver sa dignité. Elle ne savait déjà plus ce qu'elle avait espéré. Elle s'était décidée à lui rendre visite sur un coup de tête et cela avait été un échec cuisant. Elle voyait son ancien amant s'échapper... C'était vraiment fini... Elle avait rêvé de lui toutes ces années, l'idéalisant au fil des semaines. Il était devenu onirique, le symbole de souvenirs passionnés, d'étreintes jouissives... et pour elle amoureuses... Mais elle s'était trompée, cette aventure n'avait été qu'un leurre. Elle avait toujours voulu se persuader que tout aurait pu être parfait aux côtés de Sirius, une existence plus plaisante que la sienne actuelle s'était offert à elle et elle l'avait repoussée par peur de braver sa famille... Elle s'était victimisée, s'était forgée sa propre image d'adolescente torturée prise en étau dans un dilemme inextricable... Et à présent, devant un Sirius, passif, affaibli, qui ne voulait pas la voir, à peine à lui parler, elle s'apercevait qu'elle s'était mentie. A aucun moment, elle n'avait véritablement songé à changer le destin tracé par ses parents à son intention. Tout était trop simple pour qu'elle ait envie de bouleverser ce schéma imposé. De là à admettre que Sirius ne l'avait jamais véritablement aimé... Elle se sentit faible et démuni tout à coup... Elle perdait son temps. L'homme qui n'était plus celui qu'elle avait connu s'était rassis au fond de sa cellule, dans sa misère, attendant, sans un mot, qu'elle s'en aille...

Narcissa ne rajouta rien. Elle resta pensive devant les barreaux quelques minutes... Avant de se détourner lentement dans un silence de catacombe. Sirius fixa le dos dont il connaissait les moindres courbes ondulait légèrement au rythme des pas de la jeune femme. Il reflua la pointe de regret qui montait en lui, songeant à tout ce qu'il avait perdu, en partie par la faute de cet être abject qui avait eu à une époque lointaine, une emprise bien trop grande sur lui. Mais elle n'était plus rien à présent... Dans son esprit de prisonnier aux aguets, il ne restait plus que le poids de la vengeance... Bientôt... C'était une promesse...


End file.
